runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:Bram Blast
Welkom! Gelieve je berichten op overlegpagina's steeds te tekenen met je naam. Hiervoor kan je vier tildes gebruiken (~~~~) of met de "handtekening/sign" knop (Afbeelding:Signatureknop.PNG) boven het venster voor het bewerken van tekst. Hierdoor wordt automatisch met je naam en de huidige tijd en datum getekend. Tekenen is belangrijk, omdat andere gebruikers zo kunnen zien van wie het bericht is. Gelieve gewone pagina's niet te tekenen, enkel overlegpagina's. Nogmaals, welkom! |} RE:Vandalisme Bedankt voor je melding van het vandalisme van Shershah zarin. :) dec 11, 2010 19:32 (UTC) Categorieën Hey, ik zie dat je vele en goede bewerkingen uitvoert, vooral in verband met categorieën. Ik zou je wel willen vragen om niet te overdrijven met categorieën toe te voegen. Een voorbeeldje is Dungeoneering/Cooking: dat artikel handelt over het Cooking aspect in het geheel en niet om enkele voorwerpen specifiek, dus is het niet nodig om categorieën als 'Dungeoneering voorwerpen' en 'Dungeoneering voedsel' toe te voegen. Voeg ook geen categorieën toe als het artikel er maar een klein beetje mee te maken heeft. De categorieën mogen enkel over hoofdzaken gaan. Voor de rest zou ik zeggen: doe gewoon verder, maar let er een beetje op. MVG dec 12, 2010 16:33 (UTC) Oke, sorry. Stubs Nog één kleine opmerking: gelieve geen nieuwe pagina's aan te maken met als enige inhoud . Dat heeft totaal geen zin en dan is het beter de pagina's niet aan te maken. Voor de rest maak je goede bewerkingen. Blijf zo voortdoen! dec 12, 2010 20:18 (UTC) kopiëren sorry voor die kopie van lunagang, maar dat heb ik niet gedaan, mijn broer die wou ook "helpen" en had een account aangemaakt en is dus ook op mijn computer gegaan het zal daarom ook niet meer gebeuren andere wiki wil je alsjeblieft op mijn wiki pagina's maken het heet: http://nl.runescape9info.wikia.com/ ook een site met badges laat een bericht of je er paginas wil maken kies uit: ja soms of neen (Foxyproxy dec 23, 2010 19:10 (UTC)) RE: Sorry, ik weet niet hoe je badges aan kan zetten, ik weet wel dat deze wiki een van de test-wiki's was volgens mij :) -- Badges Beste Bram Blast, Ik had je al een bericht gestuurd op de RuneScape9Info Wiki. Om badges aan te vragen moet je op nemen met de staff. Klik op de link en vraag (in het Engels) of ze op jouw wiki badges willen plaatsen. Dit zal dan gebeuren. Met vriendelijke groet en veel succes, Stefan --Darth Stefan (Talk) dec 30, 2010 14:32 (UTC) hi hi bram blast wij zijn een wiki die ook een runescape wiki lijden maar het heet runescape1info er bestaan nog meerdere met zolke namen omdat we een team zijn de wiki runescape9info zij dat je heel erg aktief was in pagina's maken en bewerken en wij willen dat je mee helpt http://nl.runescape1info.wikia.com/ alvast bedankt Hallo, ga alsjeblieft niet in op dit bericht. Het is van Shershah zarin/Graham zarin en hij wordt als een vandaal beschouwd. Alvast bedankt. feb 3, 2011 18:03 (UTC) Hey Bram Blast, Jij hebt 12 dagen geleden de pagina 'Strange Rocks' aangepast. De site ziet er inmiddels verschrikkelijk uit! De sjabloon is helemaal verschoven en alle plaatjes zijn nummertjes en hekjes geworden! Hoe verander ik, of misschien jij, weer naar een normale pagina? Groeten, Limmeke hoi